


“I can’t stand seeing you like this.”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [34]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phil is tired. He’s so tired, his bones ache. He’s so tired, the idea of opening his eyes is exhausting.A ficlet about breaks and bargaining.





	“I can’t stand seeing you like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “I can’t stand seeing you like this.”

Phil is tired. He’s so tired, his bones ache. He’s so tired, the idea of opening his eyes is exhausting. He does it anyway. 

He has to— his phone alarm is buzzing beside him on the pillow. 

He hits snooze. He looks around the grey room, hardly lit. Dan’s place is empty beside him, but he hears the running sink and the general sounds of teeth brushing. He rolls onto his back and lets out a long, heavy breath. He doesn’t realise he’s fallen back asleep until his snooze alarm is going off again. 

Dan’s rummaging through drawers. He grabs a pair of black jeans and gives them a sniff. Phil wants to tease him, because they’re in the drawer and therefore must smell passable at least, but even that sounds tiring. 

When he sits up he can hear his spine crack, pop pop pop. He turns and puts his feet flat on the cold ground. 

He wants to lay back down and sleep for twenty years. 

“Morning,” Dan says when Phil leans to kiss his shoulder as he walks past him to the toilet. Phil doesn’t answer with more than a cheerfully attempted grunt. 

He gets ready, slowly, sluggishly. But eventually he’s ready for a car to be called and to be taken down to the editing studio where they’re sorting through the eleven fancy camera angles of the LA _Interactive Introverts_ show. The days are long, and they’re hardly recovered from the tour itself. Phil’s been wearing his glasses most days. It’s just a long time to be staring at screens. 

He’s holding the coffee Dan made for him as they sit in the car. Holding it between his two cold hands and feeling the warmth slowly transfer. 

“We’ve earned a break,” Dan says, almost to himself with his gaze out the window. 

“We could get ice cream during lunch,” Phil says, thinking about their expected location around lunchtime the next several days. “The fancy nitrogen kind.” 

Dan huffs out a laugh. “A proper break,” he says. They’ve been talking about it. They’ve been meaning to talk about it more. “I can’t stand seeing you like this. I can’t stand feeling like this. We just…” he turns to Phil, “it’s been a long year.” 

Phil nods. “I could nap for a century.” 

“I’ll join you.” 

“But if you’re napping too, who’s gonna break the spell by kissing me awake?” He gives an exaggerated pout. 

“Good point,” Dan laughs. “We’ll take it in shifts.” 

“_And_ we’re getting ice cream today.” 

Dan nods, then steals a sip of Phil’s coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/187516275094/i-cant-stand-seeing-you-like-this) !


End file.
